Nothing short of a Happily Ever After
by Resacon1990
Summary: "Hey Seto?" "What?" "What happens after happily ever after?"


"Hey Seto?"

"What?"

"What happens after happily ever after?"

The brunet let out a loud sigh as he lowered the book clutched in his hand, turning his attention instead to the blond lying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling with lips pushed into a thoughtful pout. Joey'd been asking stupid questions like this relentlessly for the past two days and Seto wondered what he'd ever done to deserve having an annoying puppy for a fiancé.

"Wild hot sex followed by a sudden pregnancy, shotgun wedding, one hell of a honeymoon and a lifetime of endless job opportunities and needy children who deem their family as perfect and unbreakable."

Obviously, by the horror on Joey's face, that hadn't been the right answer.

"But… we can't have children…"

Of course. Seto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose before beckoning the pale blond over. Of course the one question he had to answer with as much sarcasm and scorn as he could muster just _had _to be the one question Joey was actually looking for a serious answer to. Why could he never get these things right?

Joey wasn't reluctant in sidling over, crawling up over the furniture to settle in Seto's lap, sniffing almost pathetically. And Seto would've said so if he hadn't realised how much of a serious moment this was.

"I'm sorry Joey, really. Why did you want to know?"

"What happens to us now? Will we get a happily ever after?"

Now it made sense.

"Joey," he started, pulling the other back to look him dead in the eye. "What do you expect to happen before a happily ever can occur?"

"The good guy defeats the bad guy?" The way he said it seemed more of a question, as if he didn't really know the answer and Seto knew he'd have to think hard to answer this right.

"Well, then this is a happily ever after isn't it?" he asked, his thumb rubbing in soothing circles over Joey's back as he sought to sooth the other. "What we're doing now. This is a happily ever after."

"H-How?"

"Well, many number of ways. In a non-egotistical way, I'm the good guy aren't I? The hero that saves you. And theres many people that could be the bad guys."

"But we're not a fairytale."

"I wouldn't say that," Seto made his voice a bit lighter as he got up, chuckling when Joey refused to let go and clung to him like a koala. After shimming the other around to his back in a piggyback ride, he wandered out of the room and up the stairs to the library, crossing over to the shelf that held all the stories he used to read to Mokuba. Without skipping a beat, he easily slid out the first fairy tale book his hands fell on.

"Cinderella?" Joey chirped, looking over his shoulder as Seto briefly flicked in open, remembering the story merely by looking at the worn out pages and remembering Mokuba's delighted face as the words had left his mouth at night.

"She was imprisoned wasn't she? By her stepmother and it wasn't until Prince Charming came along and saved her from her wicked abuse did she get her happily ever after."

"But-"

He was cut off as Seto began speaking again, a new book in hand. "What about Snow White? She was run out of home and was taken in by friends. Although her stepmother still hunted her down to hurt her. And then the Prince came along and took her away from it all, defeated the stepmother in a sense and they lived happily ever after."

"Seto-"

"Sleeping Beauty! Punished by a woman she did nothing to before the Prince strove to find her and rescue her from the undeserved hell she was placed in. They lived happily ever after."

"You're twisting-"

"And Rapunzel. Locked away by a woman who had no right over anything she did. The Prince rescued her as well didn't he? And they lived happily ever after."

"Hey-"

"Even Beauty and the Beast. Although this time it was the lowly commoner who saved the Prince. The one who needed help, the one who needed to be loved for who he was. Belle saved the Beast, and they lived happily ever-"

It was Seto's turn to be cut off as Joey reached around to grab his face, twisting both of their positions to shove a kiss on Seto's lips, powerful, demanding, filled with love and Seto almost dropped the books he was holding in surprise before reaching up to deepen the kiss.

"Don't ever compare yourself to the beast," Joey mumbled when they'd pulled away, breathing heavily with their foreheads pressed together. Seto laughed quietly, his breath fluttering over Joey's face pleasantly.

"Yes sir," he replied sarcastically before dropping Joey to the ground, placing the books on the shelf before taking Joey's face in his hands. "But do you understand Joey? We're living a happily ever after. _This_ is the happily ever after, we… _us_."

Joey was quiet, golden eyes searching Seto's for something. "But we didn't have a story like that, how can we be having one?"

"Yes we did. We did Joey. We had a mixture of all of them."

"How?"

"Your father-" the visible flinch Joey made pushed Seto into drawing him into a tight embrace, "-is the stepmother. The cruel woman in every fairytale who hurts the princess. Or prince in your case." Joey's giggle made him smile. "You were imprisoned like them all, abused like Cinderella, you ran away like Snow White to stay with Yugi and Yami but your father took you back, locked you away again in hell like Sleeping Beauty, and it wasn't until you were confined like Rapunzel did the Prince finally save you."

"Not that he hadn't tried," Joey whispered, pressing gentle kisses to Seto's cheeks.

"But he failed. Many times."

"He succeeded in the end."

Seto was just quiet, watching those innocent eyes all but glare at him and he slowly smiled back eventually. "He did. And the princess-"

"Prince."

"-saved the Prince in the end too. Much like Belle and Beast. Made the Beast realise his worth."

"And realise he's not a beast."

They stared long and hard at each other before Seto relaxed. "Not a beast."

Joey laughed and hugged the other tightly, grinning madly as Seto, deciding that considering they were talking about fairytales, swung him in a circle much like he would after long periods of time away from each other. Awfully cheesy, awfully cliche, but since when has comparing yourself to fairytales not been?

"So we're in a happy ending?" Joey asked when they'd settled back down in the living room, both curled up on the couch together. Seto smiled and kissed Joey's hair, enjoying the feel of soft strands against his lips.

"I think we deserve one. And we are getting married. Isn't that part of a happily ever after?"

Joey nodded, eyes trailing down to focus on the matching golden rings on their left hands. Getting Seto to wear one had been a mission, but now it was on it was never coming off.

"Kids?"

"I was adopted."

Joey smiled, reading the message as he settled into Seto's arms, turning his attention to the TV and wondering what the movie was. Mokuba had left it in and considering they were both too comfortable to get up to change it it'd have to do.

It made them both laugh to see Shrek pop up on screen, both instantly thinking the same thing.

"We're like Shrek aren't we? A fairytale in the most unconventional way? A mixture of them all together?"

Seto smiled and nodded, drawing the blond closer. He was content to lie there and watch the cartoon movie in all of its brilliant ridiculousness with his fiancé. Not that he was complaining. Things like this were nice to do on the occasion, being something short of a child in the peace.

"So… wild sex aye?"

Seto couldn't hold back the laughter.

* * *

**Yep. I love myself. I freaking do. I think this is amazing.**

**I'm joking, LET ME BE EGOTISTICAL FOR A MOMENT!**

**This came to me when I was talking to my sister and she was going on about her happily ever after blah blah because she's a moron half the time and in lala land, I love her, but man, 21 and convinced shes going to get one. Lovely.**

**But the whole: **

"Wild hot sex followed by a sudden pregnancy, shotgun wedding, one hell of a honeymoon and a lifetime of endless job opportunities and needy children who deem their family as perfect and unbreakable."

**Is directly my quote! Woop woop! Proud right here!**


End file.
